


Cover for "The Happy Smiles Recipe by MayMarlow"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius's death Dumbledore is ready to send Harry once again back to the Dursleys. Molly Weasley is not about to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Happy Smiles Recipe by MayMarlow"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Happy Smiles Recipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151594) by [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/136743556876/the-happy-smiles-recipe-by-maymarlow) on tumblr.


End file.
